Supplication
by Nanika Neutron
Summary: Un sourire. Une larme. Une ombre s’élevant au dessus Des toits. Une peur. Un cri...


**Auteur:** Wolkeden.

**Titre:** Supplications.

**Couple:** Faut le chercher loin, mais DaiSato.

**Remarques:  
**Dark : Pourquoi ça tombe sur nous ?  
Nani : Ca veut dire quoi ? regard suspicieux  
Dark : … Ben que ça me fait chier de venir dans ta fic, et que…

(Désolée pour les fans de Dark, mais il vient momentanément de perdre la tête suite à un malheureux incident avec une guillotine …)

Sinon, ben YaoiDiscret, quoi... Bonne lecture!

Ah, oui, les phrases entre /.../ sont les pensées que s'échangent Dai-chan et Dark.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤$

La journée avait bien commencé.  
Tout était parfait. Le printemps venait de se réveiller, les fleurs écloraient, et un soleil éblouissant brillait. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'un malheur arrive ?

Un sourire. Une larme. Une ombre s'élevant au dessus des toits. Un cri…

- HIWATARIIIIIII !!!

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus ne réagit pas à « l'entente » de son nom. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir réagir. Le rouquin-hurleur finit de descendre quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, et sortit rapidement de l'établissement, poussant les gens bloquant son passage.  
Il sortit dans la cour, le soleil lui brûlant la rétine un court instant.

- Non… il ne peut pas … pas lui!!!

Daisuke courut en direction de la forme allongé au sol. Plus il s'avançait, plus les derniers instants lui revenaient, vif comme s'ils se vivaient au même moment.

Flash Back :

- Hiwatari ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Niwa-kun…  
Satoshi Hikari se retourna vers son camarade de classe. Il sourit.  
Même quand il sait ce que je risque de lui faire, c'est pour moi qu'il ne s'inquiète …

- Rien. Pourquoi ?  
- …

/Je … j'ai eu peur … raah je ne peux pas lui dire ça !/  
/Et pourquoi pas ?/  
/Dark, on parle de Hiwatari, là !/  
/Ben ouais … d'ailleurs, je me demande encore pourquoi tu t'inquiètes de ce que pourrais lui faire Krad, alors que son seul désir à lui est de te tuer !/  
/C'est le désir de Krad … pas le sien … dû moins, je l'espère…/

- Niwa ?  
- Hum ?  
- Tu te sens bien ?

Daisuke eut le rouge-power ! Dark éclata de rire, en lui. Et notre roux pesta contre lui-même.

- Oui ! C'est à toi qu'on devrait poser la question : tu es pâle !

À ces mots, Hiwatari se renfrogna, et Daisuke se maudit de son manque de tact.

- Ce n'est rien. ¤murmure¤ Et puis, ce sera bientôt terminé…

Avait-il prononcé ses mots dans l'espoir qu'on l'arrête, ou dans celui de faire comprendre ce qui lui arrivait ?  
Daisuke n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que Hiwatari se retourna, sourit, versa une dernière larme, et murmura un dernier mot avant de se laisser tomber en arrière :

- Gomen…

Daisuke resta incapable de bouger pensant les 2 secondes où il le vit tomber sans rien pourvoir faire. Pour lui cela dura une éternité !!

(Éternité : Oui ?  
Nani : Pas à toi qu'on parle… --  
Éternité : Ah bon ?  
Tous : …)

Fin Flash Back.

/S'il se relève pas, je le tue !/  
Dark ne prit même pas la peine de lui dire que cela serait impossible : l'heure n'était pas aux amusements avec un Daisuke aussi à cran !

- Hi… Hiwatari ?… Hey, ne me fait pas marcher ! Relève toi, k'so !

Daisuke prit la main du jeune homme, pour la lâcher aussitôt : la peau semblait plus tiède que chaude. Saéhara, les jumelles Harada, Saga … tous baissèrent la tête. N'osant plus un seul geste. Daisuke tomba à genoux devant le corps.  
Dark ne réagissait pas plus. Même s'il n'avait jamais compris, Hiwatari était un ami pour Daisuke, et puis, … sa mort…  
… ne pouvait que signifier celle de Krad. Pour toujours.

Daisuke, d'ailleurs, commençait à perdre la boule :

- K'SO ! HIWATARI !! PUTAIN !! KRAD !! SAUVE-LE !!! FAIT REVENIR TON SEIGNEUR !! LE LAISSE PAS CREVER !!

Personne n'osait faire un seul geste face à cette déferlante.  
Il a perdu la tête !!  
Tout le monde sans exception le prenait maintenant pour un fou, alors qu'à l'intérieur de lui, Dark écarquillait les yeux : lui savais ce qui allait suivre, ou, plutôt, ce que son ami allait dire. Pas le moyen de l'en empêcher.  
Quant à Riku, quand elle entendit les paroles du naïf et gentil Daisuke, elle ne put que trembler et serrait compulsivement les mains de sa sœur, qui n'était pas mieux …  
/Niwa… tu … tu l'ai…/

- KRAD ! PREND MA VIE !! PREND LA, MAIS FAIT LE REVENIR !!!

C'était définitif, Daisuke Niwa avait perdu la tête. Dans celle-ci, d'ailleurs, se livrait un combat :

/Tu ne vas pas faire ça ?/  
/Je vais me gêner, tiens !/  
/Mais ... Mais … et moi ? Tu y as pensé ??/

(Nani : Vous ne trouvez pas que ça ressemble à une scène de couple ?  
Tous : CHUUUT ! Tu casses tout…  
Nani : … gomen, gomen…)

Dark pensait avoir trouvé l'argument parfait. Après tout, n'était-il pas la personne la plus importante ?

/Tu iras en Hiwatari. Si Krad débarque !/

À cette pensée, le roux recommença à hurler.

- KRAAAAAAD ! AMÈNE TES FESSES !!

/En … Hiwatari …/  
/Mais oui ! Ooooh ! Et puis, arrêtes de te plaindre, il est plutôt bien foutu, tu devrais être content !/  
/Bien … foutu ?/

Mais Daisuke ne répondit pas. Une voix extérieur venait de s'élever :

- Daisuke, tu es sûr que ça…  
- Tu es sûr de vouloir cela, jeune Seigneur ?

Daisuke détourna les yeux de Saga.

- Krad…

Autours d'eux, les gens les fixaient comme on fixe une scène de film particulièrement palpitante : le cou tendu, les yeux révulsés de Tex (Avery).  
Et ils avaient de quoi voir ! Un Dark blond, aux ailes blanches, et à l'air angélique, cachant mal un cœur et une âme de démon sans pitié; ainsi qu'un jeune garçon tellement déterminé qu'il ressemblait parfaitement à l'image qu'on se faisait du terme dont le blond l'avait affublé : « Seigneur ».

- … J'en suis certain !

Et même si dans son esprit Dark le priait de tout lâcher en courant, allant même jusqu'à supplier pour la première fois de sa vie, Daisuke ne revint pas sur sa décision.  
Mettant la tête du blessé sur ses genoux, il lança à « l'habitant d'Hiwatari » :

- Tu peux y aller !

Et tout fut noir …

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dark-... euh...  
Nani- Quelque chose? ¤sort le sécateur¤  
Dark- Non, rien...

Et vous? vous en pensez quoi? ¤grand sourire¤


End file.
